


共犯

by Abel_Brunsmeier



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abel_Brunsmeier/pseuds/Abel_Brunsmeier





	共犯

共犯 （德国三角耶格总受）

三个人住在同一个出租屋时候，直男们能有多无聊？  
而他们因为无聊，又能做什么呢？  
马吕斯今天也是第一次知道。  
他因为论文头昏脑涨，从房间里出来的时候，就看到自己的室友在客厅里坐着，也没有打开客厅的灯，只是坐着沙发围在电视机前面，也不知道在干什么。  
他本来是想要去厨房喝口牛奶，或者吃个面包片什么的，吃完就径直回自己的寝室里继续研究自己的机械电路到底是在哪一步出了错——然而等他出于好奇而走过去看两个人看着的东西的时候，他差点没把嘴里的牛奶给喷出来。  
“我靠，你们在看什么鬼啊？”  
沙发上的两个人明显吓了一跳，他们回过头，看着站在身后的马吕斯，而画面上放着的是静音了的成人影片。  
“……嘿，我没想到，就，我们以为你在，写论文。”埃利亚斯尴尬地挠了挠自己的脸颊，这大概是对两个人看着“默片”的解释，不过他想问的不是这个。  
“等莫妮卡房东回来，如果看到你们的播放记录，可能会杀了你们——你们是用的付费电视台吗？”马吕斯从沙发上翻过去，直接坐在两个人中间，坐在他右边的多米尼克则是从茶几上拿起一张空的光碟盒，马吕斯很快就懂了他的意思。  
“你们居然还租这种东西看？艾米成年了吗？”马吕斯转头去看一脸不自在的埃利亚斯，后者很快就别开头，然后又狠狠地把头点了三下。  
多米尼克的声音带着不满：“你把我当成什么人了？教坏小孩的怪人？”他一边说着，一边把电视的声音几乎开到了最大，女性有些做作的声音从电视的音响里传出来，旁边的埃利亚斯看起来就像是颗熟透的番茄，不过很快，马吕斯抢过了遥控器，把声音重新调小。  
“倒不如说，平时埃利亚斯的女人缘不是挺好的吗？怎么今天看到了这个，就这么害羞的。”多米尼克有些恶意地笑起来，还把茶几上的啤酒罐拿起来喝了一口，被他嘲讽的埃利亚斯还像番茄一样红，他缩在沙发的角落，一言不发。  
马吕斯总觉得气氛和原来有些不一样，也许是因为一直很喜欢聊天，话又很多的埃利亚斯这会突然沉默的原因吧，马吕斯觉得有些无聊，他对于这种片子也没什么兴趣，他只想快点回去翻资料，然后写完自己的论文，却没想到在这时，多米尼克猛的拉住他的手腕。  
“你看一会吧，这片子还挺有趣的。”  
有趣？  
马吕斯于是抱住了旁边的靠垫，就这么盯着屏幕，他开始好奇这片子到底哪里有趣，而正在他这么想的时候，多米尼克的声音突然从他耳边传来。  
“……你觉得怎么样？”  
“女主倒是挺好看的，但是叫声我不喜欢，亚洲的片子总是很夸张……嘿，你的手在干什么？”他盯着多米尼克正在摸上他腿侧的手，而始作俑者只是摆出了无所谓的态度，甚至还笑了笑。  
“我在帮你模拟这位女主啊。”  
“这东西有什么好模拟啊…！”  
正当马吕斯以为这是恶劣的玩笑，甚至已经要笑着告诉他“这不好笑”的时候，他的头突然被那边的埃利亚斯转过去，在视线还没回到眼里之前，那个原本一直缩在沙发上的人突然凑了过来，就这么吻了过来，这让马吕斯觉得措手不及，他伸手想去拉开埃利亚斯，却感觉到自己的双手被多米尼克死死地抓住了。  
有什么东西正在缠上他的双手，并且绑得死死的。  
被剥夺视线的马吕斯并没有在第一时间意识到发生了什么，过了一会，他感觉到多米尼克的手指在自己的身上游走，并且探进了马吕斯的睡衣。  
那是自己很喜欢的睡衣，他的脑子里模糊地想着，这是叔叔以前给自己送的礼物，而现在，它被解开了两颗扣子，甚至是第三颗，多米尼克的手指凉的要命，也许是因为那该死的冰啤酒。  
马吕斯被吻着，身体却还有人在反复抚摸自己，就算再迟钝，他也觉得这不是什么正常的展开，于是他猛的一抬手肘，他的手肘撞到了埃利亚斯的胸口，那边的人吃痛地哼了一声，然后就用很大的力气抓住了马吕斯被束缚的双手，把它们按在沙发上。  
多米尼克不满的声音再次传过来：“你这样让我没法解开他的衣服了。”  
“……抱歉。”埃利亚斯的眼神认真得有些吓人，这是马吕斯没见过的模样。  
而马吕斯甚至来不及拒绝和反抗，一个是体育推荐生，很快就要进入职业队的埃利亚斯，一个是经常扛着大型家用防盗器到处跑的多米尼克，每天读书，并且和机械打交道的马吕斯根本不是他们的对手，在马吕斯反应过来之前，他们已经把马吕斯的扣子全部解开，白晃晃的皮肤就这么暴露在空气里。  
“嘿……你们这是什么玩笑吗？”马吕斯这才后知后觉地感到有些不安，然而两个人并没有什么表情，这还是马吕斯第一次见到两个人这个样子。  
首先回应他的是多米尼克，他把马吕斯推倒在沙发上，他本来以为自己会躺在沙发上，结果却是躺在了埃利亚斯的大腿上，马吕斯并不理解现在的场面，他并不清楚这两个人是想要做什么，或者说，背景音里那女性的呻吟声也开始让他觉得有些无法集中精神。  
“……我们有没有开玩笑，你过一会就知道了。”多米尼克直接爬上沙发上，他抓住马吕斯的双腿，把它们分开并且搭在自己的肩膀，马吕斯奋力地挣扎，可是那只能让自己腿上的肌肉更加明显以外，他也做不到别的什么。  
“去你的……你到底在做什么！！”马吕斯抬头去看埃利亚斯，埃利亚斯只是盯着马吕斯的眼睛，甚至他伸手在马吕斯的脸颊上来回抚摸。  
“……你们都疯了吧，这玩笑真的一点都没有意思……”  
这让他有些莫名受辱，他想起以前在小学的时候，他被关在一个小房间，身上挂着一个用马克笔写了“没有父母的坏小孩”的牌子，他一边在那个放杂物的小房间里哭泣，一边重复自己不是坏小孩——  
那时候，把他推进那黑漆漆房间的，正是他最相信的人，他以为他们是朋友。  
而现在，他居然觉得这两个人和那些人没有什么区别。  
他同样信任他们——曾经。  
马吕斯听到埃利亚斯的声音在发抖，他是一个开朗的男孩，马吕斯一直这么觉得，然而今天的埃利亚斯说话甚至都有些不清楚，马吕斯听了半天，才听到他在说：“对不起，马吕斯，可是我真的很喜欢你。”  
这是犯罪，马吕斯无力地想着。一个男人被两个男人侵犯，背景音却还播放着男女性交的黄片，这种看起来就很诡异的画面，甚至还有些滑稽的味道。  
这也许会是一出喜剧吧。  
多米尼克把马吕斯的裤子脱下来，期间马吕斯的脚后跟不断踹在他的后背，多米尼克吃痛地哼了哼，然后抓着他的腿猛的压向他胸口，马吕斯感觉一瞬间自己的腿都快不属于自己了，疼痛和强烈的束缚感让他无所适从，埃利亚斯则是伸手把马吕斯的裤子直接完全脱下，连内裤也一起扔到不知道什么角落去了。  
“放开我……这很痛！”  
“之后还有更痛的，”多米尼克从沙发的靠垫下面拿出一瓶润滑剂，还是没拆封的，“你可得忍着。”  
埃利亚斯反复抚摸着马吕斯的脸，也伸手帮他把汗水擦掉，马吕斯真希望这时候埃利亚斯能够对他说，嘿，这是个玩笑。  
但是没有。  
多米尼克的手指沾了润滑液，就这么涂抹在马吕斯的穴口，埃利亚斯似乎确实不忍心马吕斯的疼痛，于是把他的腿搭回了多米尼克的肩膀，马吕斯却还在恐惧地抓紧了手心，直到他感觉有一只手轻轻地把马吕斯缴在一起的手指给掰开，然后握住了他的手。  
那是埃利亚斯。  
马吕斯不知道为什么，就突然觉得有一些……安心。  
不合时宜的情感，不合时宜的安静。  
这是他最好的朋友们，这让马吕斯觉得非常委屈，真的糟透了。马吕斯的鼻子越来越酸，直到他哭了出来。他挣脱了埃利亚斯的手，弯曲了自己的手臂，就这样把眼睛遮住。  
埃利亚斯听起来像也在哭，但是他没有停下的意思，他只是反复地说：“马吕斯，我喜欢你，对不起。”  
喜欢我就不要对不起啊。显得我多可怜啊。  
马吕斯正这么想着，多米尼克本来在穴口试探的手指却突然进了他的后穴，马吕斯的喉音带着哽咽，他哼起来，埃利亚斯的手便抚摸上他的胸口，在乳首的地方停下，动作近乎爱抚地触摸着，多米尼克的另一只手也在马吕斯的大腿内侧到处抚摸。  
触电一样的感觉在流窜，马吕斯的声音和电视里的女人几乎重叠。多米尼克的手指在他后穴进进出出，疼痛和异物感让马吕斯的肌肉不断绷紧，直到多米尼克突然狠狠地拍了一下马吕斯的屁股。  
“放松一点。”  
“呜……”  
马吕斯做不到，他真的很害怕，他也不知道怎么让自己放松下来，多米尼克看起来似乎也很烦躁，他直接把手指弯曲过来，引得马吕斯一阵惨叫。  
“别这样，多米尼克，马吕斯很疼……”  
“我有什么办法，他太紧了。”  
马吕斯感觉自己的太阳穴在一跳一跳地，他还没准备好，更多的润滑液被涂在穴口，第二根手指就强硬地撑开了马吕斯的小穴，引得他再次叫出声。  
埃利亚斯显得不知所措，他开始在马吕斯身上四处抚摸，似乎是希望能让马吕斯轻松一些，不过马吕斯只觉得自己紧张到头痛，能让他解脱的办法不是让马吕斯的心脏停下，就是让多米尼克停止这种行为。  
润滑液和后穴被撑开的声音混在一起，听起来有些黏腻，马吕斯根本不能想象那是自己身体的一部分发出的声音。  
多米尼克大概很擅长做这种事，他的手指突然从大腿转移到马吕斯的性器，后穴的手指也不再动作，他们只是待在那里，马吕斯在疼痛减轻的同时，却感觉到了快感。  
马吕斯一边哽咽一边呻吟，他甚至把手从自己的眼睛上挪开，他看到了埃利亚斯，埃利亚斯的领带不翼而飞，那么自己手腕上绑着的大概就是埃利亚斯的领带吧。  
马吕斯不知道自己是用什么表情在看着这个大男孩，他只知道这男孩目光带着羞涩，也带着情欲。过了一会，他低下头吻了马吕斯。  
他的舌头进来了，马吕斯模糊地想着，没有接吻经验的马吕斯和这种看起来就是情场高手的大男孩截然不同，他只是完全被带着走，任由那根舌头在他的口腔里四处侵略。  
多米尼克真的很擅长这种事，马吕斯的性器在他手里被引起了极大的快感，他又被吻到神智模糊，在两个人的攻势下，马吕斯的呻吟和接吻的水声交替着成人电影的声音，在房间里回荡。  
突然，多米尼克在后穴动作起来，马吕斯差点咬到了埃利亚斯的舌头，不过埃利亚斯在那之前就退了出来，多米尼克的手指猛的进出，马吕斯却觉得没有之前那么痛了。  
他迷糊地想着，也思考着，埃利亚斯是因为喜欢自己，多米尼克又是因为什么呢？  
多米尼克也喜欢自己？太扯了，肯定不会是因为这个，他做这事没有任何同情，也没有任何怜悯。  
多米尼克把第三根手指伸进来，马吕斯再次被埃利亚斯吻上，他感觉小腹有了一阵热流，这是他感觉到自己……很舒服的证据。  
他没有射，可是性器却在一跳一跳，他有了快感，甚至后穴的动作他也变得不排斥了。  
他现在只想要一切快点结束。  
似乎是为了回应他的心愿似的，多米尼克的手指抽了出去，紧接着，他觉得自己被从沙发上捞起来，又被多米尼克按下上半身，他的面前是多米尼克的性器。  
“怎么……”  
“你不想进去吗？”多米尼克看着还傻坐在那里的埃利亚斯，埃利亚斯脸红了一下。  
“我觉得这太小了，我们可以去床上……”  
接着，马吕斯只觉得自己的身体浮空，他被两个人抱着进了多米尼克的卧室，这房间的隔音真的很差，马吕斯还能听到那女人的呻吟。  
马吕斯在快感的边缘，他甚至觉得被插入已经没有什么大不了的，他被放在床上跪在那里，正面是多米尼克，背面则是埃利亚斯，他也没怎么思考，就被埃利亚斯的性器一下贯穿。  
和手指不一样，性器进入的时候会把马吕斯整个人都填满，这让他尖叫起来，却被多米尼克抓住了头发，强行含住了多米尼克的性器。  
埃利亚斯的双手握着马吕斯的腰，就好像把他完全掌控在手里一样，马吕斯很瘦，虽然并不柔软也不矮，却在这样的环境里显得娇小至极。  
常年窝在室内，不怎么接触阳光的皮肤和两个人有鲜明对比，白皙得惹人怜爱。  
马吕斯撑着床面，他只知道多米尼克把他强行按在那里，他几乎不能呼吸，性器太深入，几乎快要进了喉咙，他的脸都碰到了多米尼克的阴毛，他痛苦地流着眼泪。与之相比，埃利亚斯的动作却近乎温柔，他安抚马吕斯的性器，也试着让马吕斯能够感受到前列腺快感，可是马吕斯并不想这样，像是变态一样，一边被强奸，还能一边觉得很舒服。  
然而他确实很舒服，明明下巴酸痛得要死，却能被爱抚得舒服至极，他闭着眼，嘴里还不停流出甜腻的呻吟声。  
“……马吕斯，你真的很有天赋，你现在真的诱人极了。”  
多米尼克这么说着，伸手擦去马吕斯的眼泪，马吕斯却并不觉得这是一种夸奖。  
他的后穴被撑开，埃利亚斯不断挺着腰，一下一下地碾过他的敏感点，引得马吕斯颤抖不止，甚至肉体碰撞的声音和马吕斯吸吮的水声让这个房间里发生的事根本只能用色情来形容。  
气氛就这样被推上顶点，马吕斯的呻吟听起来越来越急促，本来就好听的声音就像是催情剂，让两个人越发兴奋。他们的动作越来越快，在马吕斯觉得自己在晕过去之前，他们几乎是一起射了出来。  
精液……  
这东西并不好喝，他甚至想吐，多米尼克拔出性器的时候马吕斯感觉嘴巴轻松了不少，他想要吐了那些液体，却被多米尼克捂住了嘴，只好把那些东西全都吞咽，埃利亚斯却好像很抱歉，他抽了多米尼克床头的纸，想要给马吕斯清理后穴，然而就在这个时候，多米尼克阻止了他。  
多米尼克和埃利亚斯换了位置，多米尼克把马吕斯的身体翻过来，让他躺在床上，一边分开马吕斯的腿，一边把性器对准了他的后穴。  
马吕斯很疲惫，他甚至没有力气叫喊，也没法反抗。  
埃利亚斯却没有把性器塞进马吕斯嘴里，他只是凑过去舔吻起马吕斯的身体，在上面留下一个又一个的痕迹，并且他重点照顾起了马吕斯的乳首，这让马吕斯感觉舒服极了，甚至像只幼兽一样轻哼。  
多米尼克的性器进入的时候，马吕斯已经不再觉得疼痛，他甚至自己撸动性器，只希望在这样的行为里获得更多的快感，他动作笨拙，埃利亚斯就伸手，似乎在帮他一样，手指在马吕斯的出口来回打转，多米尼克的每一次冲撞都让马吕斯再发出更加颤抖的呻吟声。  
快点，快一点……  
马吕斯叫出来，他也不知道自己到底说了什么，他只知道多米尼克的动作愈发粗暴，让马吕斯叫的声音更大，却也让他更舒服。  
马吕斯感觉身体已经不属于他，而是这两个人的所有物。  
不知道过了多久，马吕斯只觉得自己似乎晕了过去，他再次醒来的时候，就已经在埃利亚斯的房间。  
“……我这是在哪里？”他开口去问那个坐在书桌前的人，那是埃利亚斯，那人吓了一跳，然后很快回头，对马吕斯露出了笑容。  
“……就是，我说我还想和你做，多米尼克说，让我把你带到我的房间，然后……我们做了一次，你晕过去了。”  
马吕斯闻到了身上的沐浴露的味道，身上也没有黏腻的感觉，后穴……体内应该也清洗过了。  
“我洗澡了吗……？”  
“嗯，我和多米尼克一起给你洗的。”  
马吕斯全身疼的要命，就像被压路机碾过全身一样……  
不过也差不多。  
他抬头去看埃利亚斯，并且试探地问：“你还记得……你一直说的话吗？”  
“什么……？”  
“……喜欢我，什么的……”  
埃利亚斯再次变得满脸通红，不过他带着些羞涩的笑容，回答马吕斯：“……是的，我喜欢你。”  
“想和我交往的？喜欢？”  
“是的。”  
马吕斯并不知道要怎么拒绝，甚至他的第一反应不是拒绝这件事。  
“……多米尼克和你的想法一样吗？”  
“为什么突然聊到我了？”多米尼克的声音从门外传来，他正拿着一瓶可乐，似乎是刚从走廊经过的样子。  
“……你们的行为可以说是犯罪了，我还不能问一问你们到底在想什么吗？”  
马吕斯有些不满，他从床上坐起来，又因为腰疼而一阵惊呼。  
多米尼克走进房间里，埃利亚斯则坐到了马吕斯的床边，去把他扶起来。  
马吕斯沉默地看着两人，他觉得今天一定要给他们答复才行。  
“……我很抱歉，马吕斯，”埃利亚斯先开口，“我没有逼你的意思……我就是，今天……和多米尼克聊起这件事……”  
“然后我给他出了馊主意，就这样，”  
多米尼克接过话茬，似乎想要快点结束这个话题并且回到房间，然后他又补了一句，“……给你造成了不小的心理阴影，对不起。”  
这一次轮到马吕斯哑口无言。  
他本来还想说他们不道歉就和他们绝交，然而现在的他们既没有要放弃朋友关系的意思，也诚恳的道歉了？  
“如果不知道怎么办，就维持现状吧，以后我们不会这么做了。”  
最后，多米尼克提出了这个观点，让剩下的两人强烈赞同。  
于是，这有些扭曲的三人关系还在这个出租屋里持续着。

end


End file.
